Peter And Kimi's Wedding Night
by TCKing12
Summary: Find out what happens on Peter (Me) and Kimi's wedding night. PeterXKimi, Pemi pairing. Rated M for smut.


_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 20th 2022"_

It was nighttime in Richmond and Peter (Me) and Kimi's reception of their wedding had just ended. They were currently walking from the reception hall to their house, hand in hand. They entered their house and as they approached their room, Peter picked Kimi up and he carried her bridal style, before setting her down on the bed.

"I'll be right back Kimi. I just need to speak to the guards for tonight." Peter said.

"Okay! Don't be long!" Kimi said.

Smiling happily as he left the room, he approached the guards who would be stationed outside of their room that night. They stood up straight and saluted Peter as he stood in front of them.

"Evening gentlemen. As you know, tonight is my wedding night, and under no circumstances do I want to be disturbed!" Peter said. He then asked "Understood?".

The two guards nodded.

"Great! Goodnight!" Peter said.

He then walked back into his and Kimi's room, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Walking back to their room, Peter strolled in with confidence, locking the door tight once it was shut. Kimi sat on the bed, her shoes on the floor and her veil on her vanity. Smiling warmly, Peter strode over to the bed, sitting down and pulling off his boots and socks and placing his sword on the floor next to the bed before turning to face Kimi, who was beaming at him. Leaning in, he kissed her sweetly, enjoying the little mewl she let out as he deepened the kiss. Pulling away, he smiled at her flushed face, and he knew that his little wife was a virgin. However, he was a little nervous that he was somehow going to hurt her. But he shrugged those feelings off because he knew that he would never hurt Kimi.

"Kimi? You know what's supposed to happen tonight, right?" Peter asked, nervously.

"Yes... but, I'm a... a little nervous." Kimi said.

Her innocence was cute, but he couldn't wait to rip it away in an instant. Of course, he knew that he couldn't rush it or go too far.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. There is nothing to be nervous about." Peter said.

"Okay. I trust you Peter." Kimi said.

Peter smiled and he said "I know and I'm happy that you do trust me.".

He then kissed her.

Sitting up on his knees, he reached over and he slid the sash off of Kimi's kimono and dropped it onto the ground. He then unwrapped her kimono, letting it fall onto the floor without a second thought. Kimi then reached up with her hands and she began unbuttoning the buttons of Peter's uniform jacket, one button after another. Once she succeeded in the task, she took off the jacket, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Peter then reached for the clothing Kimi had on underneath her kimono, taking them off as quickly as possible, leaving her in only thin undergarments. He smiled warmly at her, leaning in to kiss her newly exposed skin, telling her how beautiful she was, his large erection growing as his hands roamed her body. Leaning back, he removed his own clothing and then he removed Kimi's undergarmets.

Kimi then proceeded to start kissing Peter's neck and sensually rub herself onto him. It started to rain outside and it started coming down hard, and it sure wasn't the only thing getting harder. The windows fogged up, and Peter let himself touch her soft skin and wander all over her curves. He knew this was what he wanted and he hungrily grabbed her hips, pushing himself into her, his manhood pulsating and his and Kimi's tongues playfully teasing each other. However, since he didn't want to harm her or force her into anything she wasn't ready for, he stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Kimi asked, trying to kiss him but he dodged.

"Kimi... this is what you want, right?" Peter asked, nervously.

"Yes." Kimi said, her hands on his bare chest, kissing his lips. She then whispered into his ear "I want you Peter.".

Kimi then sighed and she looked away from Peter with a saddened look.

Peter noticed that and he asked "Kimi? What's wrong?".

Kimi crossed her arms over her exposed breasts and she asked "Do you love me?".

Peter smiled and he said "Of course I love you! I will love you for all time!".

Kimi blushed a bit and she asked "How?".

"You're not cheap or easy, you know what you want. You're funny, polite, kind, humble, fun to be with and sweet. You have dreams and ambitions and you don't try hard to be someone you're not or impress everyone by being fake. And... you've really grown on me a lot." Peter said.

"Then show me. Show me how much I've grown onto you Peter." Kimi said, smiling and moving closer to him.

Peter held her waist and kissed her slowly and passionately.

"I really like you." Peter whispered through the kiss.

"I really like you too Peter." Kimi replied, her arms around his neck and her fingers rubbing through his soft dark brown hair.

The two of them then shared a romantic kiss. As they kissed, Peter reached down and he gently squeezed her rear, which caused her to squeal. When they were done, Peter began to kiss her tender woman parts, stroking her voluptuous thighs and savoring the moment of her offering herself up to him. Feeling elated, a strange unfamiliar attraction overwhelmed Peter. He wanted her to feel just how much she'd grown to mean to him in all of the time they'd known each other. It was something new and pure and Peter was ready to commit his whole self to her and give her whatever she asked for. So, he requested that she'd turn around. Kimi did so and she had her back to him. Gently, Peter knelt down and he slowly entered her tight, warm rear, holding her hand and kissing her to reassure her that she was in good hands. He thrust himself in and out of her, slowly at first.

"P-Peter, m-more, more!" Kimi cried out in pleasure.

Peter obeyed. He felt her pulsating walls and he quickened his pace, holding her hand in one and waist in his other.

He then finished thrusting and Kimi raised her head and looked Peter in the eyes. Kimi then looked down and she knelt down and started sucking on his member, trying to get back as far as she could. She sucked and sucked before Peter stopped her. He then silently had her lay on her back and he penetrated her rear again.

"Oooh, Peter!" Kimi screamed out, digging her fingers into his back.

She moved her hands onto the bed sheets and she gripped them tightly as he thrust into her. As he thrust into her, Peter moved his hands up and squeezed her hardened breasts as he pleasured her. He even flicked her nipples, which hardened upon contact. He slowly thrust into her until he erupted into her tight rear.

"本当に素晴らしい! ピーターは、[Yes](はい)!_ (OH MY GOSH! PETER, YES!)_" Kimi screamed in Japanese, as she was filled up.

Outside the room, the guards heard Kimi scream out in pleasure but they didn't go in and make sure the king and queen were alright because of Peter's order.

Peter pulled out and he immediately shoved his member back into Kimi's mouth. She sucked until all the seed was gone and tried to catch her breath. They did it three more times until they decided to stop.

For Peter, it felt amazing and satisfying to see Kimi respond so positively to him.

"Peter." Kimi whispered, her eyes half open and her hand on his cheek, rubbing it sweetly. Peter closed his eyes and he rubbed his cheek back on her hand, kissing her palm and leaning in to kiss her tenderly, stroking her hair.

The two of them then got dressed into their pajamas and they climbed under the covers of the bed. Once they were under the covers, Peter turned to Kimi and he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight Kimi." Peter whispered.

"Goodnight Peter." Kimi whispered.

Peter then turned off the lights and they went to sleep.


End file.
